The number and size of ciliated and non-ciliated cells in bronchial epithelium cultures are important descriptors of patterns of fetal growth, recovery from injury, response to dietary deficiency, and carcinogenesis. Most work published to date about these cell sub-populations has been descriptive in nature. Investigation of methods to determine the number and relative areas of such sub-populations quantitatively is proposed. Initial efforts will be directed toward making cost and time estimates of procedures, making maximal use of existing hardware and facilities. Should the project seem cost-effective, acquisition of hardware and software, as well as expansion of personnel effort, will be considered.